


Home Alone

by Zayroen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chicky's Family AU, Feel good AU where Vlad wasn't ditched in the hospital, Lots of Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often Vlad and Jack had the home to themselves all night but boy were they going to take advantage of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Family AU courtesy of ghost-chicky.tumblr.com. It's glorious and lovely and perfect.

It wasn’t often they were home alone. Usually Maddie was around or at least one of the kids, but not that night. Maddie wouldn’t be home till the next day and the kids were all at a friends house. Sprawled on the couch, Jack sat with his arms stretched over the back and Vlad was tucked up against his side.

No Packers game, but a movie that both liked well enough to watch with a cuddle. Of course it had been a very long time since it had been just them and while Jack was content to watch the movie, Vlad was not. He’d started with a bowl of popcorn between them before he shifted it into his lap and scooted over. then set it on the table and curled up with an arm over Jack’s warmth. Then…nothing. jack just wrapped an arm about his shoulders and settled in more comfortably. After ten minutes, Vlad resigned himself to doing everything. Honestly, sometimes Jack was just utterly oblivious!

He let his hand drop to Jack’s thigh, fingers drumming softly before he used the drumming as a cover to walk his fingers up the man’s thigh. He loved how much bigger then him Jack was. The man was built like bear and butter biscuits if it wasn’t delightful! However the delight of feeling said bear muscles through a layer of jeans only kept him going for so long. Especially when he nearly reached the top of Jack’s leg and nothing.

That was where Vlad’s patience ran out. Shifting, he swung himself to straddle Jack’s lap and smirked down at the gob-struck expression on the larger man’s face. “Well hello Jack.” Vlad purred, hands sliding along broad shoulders that never failed to make heat curl in his gut.

"Heya V-man…" Jack replied, looking a little stunned before he started to grin, hands finding their place on Vlad’s hips. "You don’t like the movie?" He asked with a little laugh at the disgruntled expression that got him.

"Jack, I love you dearly…but sometimes you are utterly oblivious. Did you even notice my hand?" Vlad asked with a shake of his head, leaning close enough that their lips nearly brushed as they spoke. He paused at Jack’s very blithfull ‘yup!’ and frowned slightly. "Then why did you not do anything?”

"Cause I like it when you get all bossy." Jack all but chirped with a bright smile that did not look like it belonged on the face of someone whose hands were slowly sliding down to play some grab ass. Vlad couldn’t do anything but laugh because it was just so very Jack. Fingers carding into the short locks, scratching gently as their lips met in a proper kiss.

It was all soft breaths, lips brushing back and forth until sparks caught between them. It blazed, easily catching the tinder of affection between them, ember nestled deep in the well of love between them until it burned between them. Jack broke the kiss first, large hands gripping Vlad a little more securely before he stood suddenly. Vlad was left panting, arms and legs gripping the sturdy trunk of his husband with a startled sound. “Jack?” he asked, staring down into dark blue eyes that sparkled with delight.

"Upstairs V-man. Couch is to small to make love to ya." Jack grinned brightly up at Vlad’s face, laughing when his lover tucked his face down into his neck. He was used to Vlad’s little bouts of needing to hide away, remnants of a time when he was sure their love spread over three wouldn’t last forever. He had stopped doubting them, but sometimes little things like a phrase would cause Vlad to hide. Of course the lips that trailed up the side of his neck to bite his ear proved that his embarrassment did not last very long at all. He adored Maddie, they both did but sometimes it was nice to be just two.

Two that stumbled up the stairs because Jack had a hard time walking straight when Vlad did that thing with his tongue on his ear that he knew made his knees turn to soft fudge. It meant lots of pauses, pushing Vlad up against the wall for increasingly messy kisses. They started slow, heavy breaths and flicks of tongue that touched and teased. It slowly turned to low groans being swallowed amidst the slick song of tongues twisting and curling around each other in ways they wanted to but could not in the hallway.

Vlad was barely able to rock his hips against Jack’s firm stomach, holding himself back as he was not a fumbling teenager that could barely last or control himself. He had better control then that! But it was a very near thing. While he prevented himself from squirming, he had no complications with phasing off Jack’s clothes to get at the broad expanses of skin.

Used to it by now, Jack just laughed. Not his usual boisterous laugh but a slow rumbling one deep in his chest that never failed to give Vlad and Maddie the shivers. Using the pause from Vlad’s attempts to distract him, Jack made it to the bedroom and, after kicking the door shut, tossed Vlad to the bed. It was a quick thing to strip himself as he watched Vlad laugh as he bounced before squirming to get his own clothes off before Jack all but dove onto him. Careful as he always was with his larger bulk, he still pinned the halfa down to the bed before proceeding to get revenge for the stairs. And the hallway, all four spots in the hallways.

By the time he pulled back, both were breathing heavily and Vlad sported not a few new marks on his skin. Jack bore some as well, mostly over his shoulders as it was all Vlad could reach when he was pressed down under Jack’s very welcome weight. A quick kiss and Vlad was squirming up the bed and sticking a hand through the side of the bedside table to retrieve the lube. Phasing was seriously useful when you were hard as a rock and wanted your husbands dick. Right the frick now thank you very much.

Vlad shifted to his knees, pushing Jack to straighten before a lube-slicked hand grasped the thick jut of his cock. Vlad’s lips chased the deep groan from the broad chest up Jack’s bared throat to meet it where it dripped from his lips. “How do you want me Jack? On my back perhaps? Legs spread as wide as I can? Held open by you? Or would you rather have me a different way? From behind maybe? I do so enjoy how deep you can reach in that position.” he goaded between slow kisses and wasn’t surprised and he was pushed down on his stomach by firm and always careful hands.

"Like this Vlad. Wanna see your pretty face flushed against Maddie’s pillow." He said simply, hands sliding down to grasp Vlad’s waist. Growing up, he’d always been a bit of a freak. Too strong, too big. Just too…much for whatever age bracket but like this? Seeing how he could easily span his lovers waist, either of them, with his hands? Move them about easily? He was grateful for his size. Especially when they both went to such lengths to prove how much they loved it. In tune with each other after all these years, Jack reached for the lube just as Vlad offered it to him before adjusting himself. Upper body down comfortably on the bed, head pillowed in his arms so he could watch Jack over his shoulder and lower half propped up on spread knees. The groaned ‘hurry’ did nothing for Jack’s restraint and he offered a sucking kiss between Vlad’s shoulders in silent reply.

Finger pressing against Vlad’s entrance, he rubbed slow circles with his middle finger until the halfa was shuddering and limp before he finally pressed it inside to the delightful sound of a drawn out moan. He loved how sensitive Vlad was and wondered if it was just pure Vlad or if the accident had done something. It was a passing thought, there and then gone. Lost between one moment and the next of ‘tight and hot and Vlad and want’.

Vlad had no thoughts, focused on the feeling of Jack stretching him with very thick fingers. The difference between his two lovers was obvious in moments like this. Jack liked to go slow, pressing his fingers deep and curling there where as Maddie was quick flutters and agile fingers that always managed to find his sweet spot in two seconds.

Vlad’s skin was flushed, sweat trickling down his sides before he could take no more. A shaking hand reached back to grasp blindly for Jack’s wrist with a hissed plea that was answered by Jack shifting forwards on his knees. He always waited. Waited till he was told it was alright. Either by Vlad or Maddie before he pressed inside. Always so cautious of his size even though he knew they loved it,loved him. Pressing his flushed cock against the slick entrance, he waited. This time not out of concern but just to have Vlad press back before shooting a dark look over his shoulder coupled with a “Jack Fenton! If you do not mo~ooohh…fudge sticks!” and a full bodied shudder.

Stretched out moments of harsh pants, Jack’s forehead touching Vlad’s shoulder as he sunk into tight heat that always seemed to be too small before suddenly welcoming him inside. By the time his hips were flushed to Vlad’s ass, they were both shivering and too needy for anything drawn out. Maybe the second round would be slow, but right now? They both needed to cum.

Vlad made the first move, as bossy in bed as he was in work and shoved his hips back against the thickness that filled him to the brim. Once, twice before Jack tightened his grip on Vlad’s hips to hold him still and took over moving. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was a muted backdrop to the sound of hissed breaths and pleasure filled pants. Vlad was either all soft purrs and quiet gasps or quivering cries with ragged pants for air mixed with half finished sentences.

Tonight was the latter, Jack’s name falling from swollen and red lips amongst curses of ‘fraying fritters’ and ‘cheese curds’. At least Jack thought that’s what it was. He couldn’t really focus on much other then keeping himself in a steady rhythm that wouldn’t break the bed. Vlad was tougher then he looked, but Maddie would not be pleased if Jack broke the bed. Again.

Fingers splaying over Vlad’s chest, he pulled the slim man up against his chest as his hips started to snap upwards. He knew the shift had gotten him the right angle when Vlad’s cries turned to shouts and the halfa flailed to grasp onto him.

Fingers curling tightly around Jack’s wrist, his other hand went over his head to tangle into short locks where Jack had attached his mouth to the curve of his shoulder. “Ja~aack! Please…oh great…great globs of…great…aa haa!” Unable to form full sentences, Vlad gave up and let his body speak for him. Cock a swollen purple where it bounced with each thrust that threatened to lift him off his knees, touching places so deep that he was not sure he could recall what it felt to not be filled so.

Voice already raspy from his shouts, it gave out when Jack’s hand slid down from Vlad’s sweaty chest to grasp his cock. One stroke, two then a twist of the wrist around the sensitive head that never failed to cause Vlad to stutter and he was cumming. He was dimly aware of the press of blunt teeth against his shoulder to muffle a bellow as Jack’s cock twitched inside him. Thankfully in a place where it would be easy to hide any lingering marks this time before the world went white.

Coming to on his side on the bed, Vlad was aware of the press of skin along his back from shoulders to heels and gave a slow smile before pressing back against it. “Hey V-man. You okay?” Jack asked, lips trailing along the bite mark with obvious delight that made Vlad laugh even though he could not see it. “Never better Jack.” he promised, reaching to twine his fingers with the hand on his hip before pulling it up to his chest. “Have to toss this blanket into the wash before Maddie comes home.” he mused, eying the wet spot that he was thankfully not laying in, this time, before he stretched. He was sore, a good sore that was made better by the half hard cock pressed against his ass. “Oh honestly Jack, already?” Vlad laughed, turning to look up at Jack in time to catch the abashed grin on his face. “Whaa~aat? I was thinking of you in the shower!” The large man defended himself, bending to peck Vlad on the nose.

"Well, that does sound awfully nice." Vlad mused, yelping when Jack rolled to his feet and lifted Vlad up in his arms like he weighed nothing. He ignored Vlad’s splutters of protest, all but jogging towards the shower with a laugh. "Relax V-man! We got time to wash the sheets, I wanna wash you first!”


End file.
